Mutual Gain
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: Sombra "asks" Katya for a favor. (Omegaverse)


**Uploaded from another account.**

Katya Volskaya's sharp, pale blue eyes widened as she realized who the voice on the other end of the call belonged to. She had hoped she wouldn't have to hear it for a very long time. The alpha woman was in her office, arms crossed against her chest, high tech earpiece buzzing with sound. Workers of Volskaya Industries hustled back and forth in uniforms, some in mechs and some not. This company was like a child to her. It was her life's work that she has sacrificed so much for. Time and her family were but two things she had given up. She would do whatever it took to keep it alive. Including deal with this annoying woman. Katya turned her attention away from the beautiful view below her, sliding the shades of her large window shut and sitting against the edge of her desk. She didn't want to be seen or overheard during this. She couldn't risk it

"How are you?" the voice asked. Subtle, seductive, and just a little bit husky. Her heart quickened at the tone, despite who it belonged to. She couldn't help it. The omega was attractive. Just her type, if she wasn't a damned terrorist. The Latino hacker didn't care that she was an omega she still took what she wanted, and eagerly, nonetheless she was a terrorist. Even worse, she was blackmailing her, threatening Katya's baby girl…

But Katya's body didn't care about that, even if the rest of her did. "Amiga, have you been a good girl?" Being spoken to like this was humiliating. What did the little Mexican omega gain from this? An ego boost? Did she enjoy knowing she was capable of bringing an alpha, the leader of an entire country, to her knees if she wanted to?" She hesitated to answer.

That'd be letting the omega win. Katya leaned back further into her desk, spreading her legs just a little. The hacker's voice sent pulsing heat from her chest, downward. Between her thighs, her cock throbbed. She ached. Her alpha was stirring at the sweet tone, growing angrier when it realized that this omega was controlling her. It was against her very nature and, just like when the girl had begun blackmailing her, her alpha demanded she take back the power somehow. The voice purring into her ear turned into a giggle and, belatedly, Katya realized she had begun growling low in her chest.

"Mmm, I love that sound."

Familiar and sweet, almost innocent. It was disturbing, considering it belonged to the woman who was blackmailing her. A terrorist. She repeated that part repeatedly in her brain to make her body understand, but it was refusing to listen, and warmed at the sound of the omega's approval.

Katya hesitated, a crease between her brow. "I didn't expect you to call upon me so soon. A bit of notice would have been appreciated." She tried to keep her tone cold and unreadable, but a bit of an edge entered it.

There was a brief silence. "With an attitude like that, it seems you've forgotten the little situation you've gotten yourself into, Amiga…Sad to see our deal's off so soon. The images will be released in- "

Hurriedly, Katya interrupted. Her heart hammered in her chest. With just a few words, this unknown woman could fill her with complete terror. "Wait!" She hadn't raised her voice above a sharp reprimand in a long time. "I apologize." She hated what it felt like to be so terrified, controlled like a puppet. It was aggravating. Unnerving. The fact that it was an omega doing this to her made it even more enraging.

"I'll let it go just this once, but only because you're so cute."

Katya flushed, her face burning at the treatment. At the situation. Damn it all. She forced herself to calm down, despite the fact that the alpha inside her was roaring, demanding she rebel. But she was the president of Volskaya Industries for a reason. She had controlled her urges for years, and she would continue to do so. No amount of anger would make her lose her carefully maintained control, especially not with what was at risk. "What do you want from me? And what should I call you?"

"'Mistress' works," the omega snickered on the other end. Katya growled again. "Put your fangs away. It was a joke. Gosh, you are adorable." Mocking, cruel. No alpha wanted to be called adorable. Not like this. "Hmm, I guess you can call me…Sombra, if you must call me anything." Katya shelved that information in the back of her head for later.

The girl would regret giving her name. One day.

"As for what I want from you…" The teasing voice lowered into a deep husky tone. "I'm wet, Amiga. I want you to help me get off." The image hit Katya suddenly. The attractive little hacker - wet for her. Perhaps not strictly for her, but wet and choosing Katya to satisfy her urges. The alpha had been getting aroused before but Sombra's words stole the last of her restraint, and the animal inside of her awakened. Katya snarled, eyes half lidded as she resisted the urge to touch the rising swell of her erection. Her mouth was suddenly wet, heart pounding.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Asks the woman betraying her own country."

Katya was silenced by that. She grit her teeth. The brat would never understand what Katya was doing. that it was for the good of her own country, her people. Or perhaps she did, but didn't care. "Even you wouldn't stoop this low."

"Saying something like that," Sombra chuckled, "makes it obvious you know nothing about me."

It was clear to the alpha now that Sombra would not see reason. "This wasn't part of our deal." When silence was the only response, Katya accepted the situation for what it was. She'd do it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Katya reached down, desperately trying to soothe the sweltering heat rising between her legs.

In all truth, she wanted the omega on her knees. Wanted to sink into that wetness. Feel it stick, and cling to her as she thrust herself into the wanton girl until she was a broken, sobbing mess. She imagined Sombra's nails digging into the flesh of her back, moans reaching her ears. Almost unconsciously, her hand drifted to the bulge in her tight white pants.

"I can see you, Amiga." Sombra's voice was a low whisper. Gentle, like fingers caressing her skin. "I can see your hand on your…holstered weapon. Seems to me you don't dislike this idea as much as you're pretending you do." The hacker burst into giggles, and again Katya reddened and stiffened, too proud to hide her face. When had cameras been placed? She had made sure her office was clean…there couldn't be any. "Listen, Katya. I'm going to make this as simple as possible so you can understand. I'll say it slow, alright? I have needs and so do you…It's a win-win. Friends do this type of thing; you know?" Katya's breath was heavy, anger coursing through her. Then, she surrendered.

"How exactly am I supposed to do this?" The alpha asked, tone cold and distant, slumped against her desk.

"Unzip your pants and take out your cock." Again, Sombra giggled. "I'd like to see it for myself." This, Katya could feel pride in. Even if she was being ordered to, even if it was an omega demanding she do this, her cock was one thing she would never be ashamed of. She reached for her belt, as she began to push her pants down. "Slower," the voice scolded, "put on a show for me." Katya did as she was told, undressing at a much more languid pace. There was something undeniably sexy about it. Her cock ached as she pushed her pants and undergarments past its hardness, the fabric teasingly grazing the hardened flesh. The wet tip left drops of precum in the material. Desperately, she held back a gasp of pleasure.

Sombra moaned very softly. Almost inaudibly. "Just like that. Look how ready you are for me. Now wrap your fingers around it…" Gently, Katya gripped the length of her cock in one hand, a moan escaping her lips despite not wanting it to. Her hand was cold around the heat of her cock- but it was a pleasant sensation nonetheless. Knowing Sombra was watching from somewhere heightened the heat rising in her gut. Still, she refused to let her pleasure show through a carefully maintained mask she had perfected over the years.

"Wet your fingers. They must be awfully dry and cold…" The alpha squeezed her eyes shut. She twitched in her own hand, wanting to skip that step and simply bring herself to climax. Instead, she did as Sombra commanded.

"Understood." Katya raised her fingers to her mouth.

"Stop." The omega said loudly, abruptly. As if programmed to obey at command, Katya's hand froze an inch or so from her mouth. She shuddered, knees weak. The alpha inside her was furious that she was obeying so readily. But it wasn't her choice. It wasn't.

"I thought you wanted them wet?"

"With your cum," Sombra muttered, and Katya heard her scowl of disapproval. It was almost amusing to hear her impatience, to know that the omega wanted to come as badly as she herself did - and that she wanted her to perform in such a specific way.

"Apologies, I wouldn't want to ruin this moment for you."

"Will you be grinning when I release videos of you jerking off for me on the holonet?" That threat wiped the smirk right off Katya's face as the situation suddenly became much clearer to her. She would never be free from this. The more of her privacy she was forced to give up, the more of herself this girl forced her to show, the tighter the hold Sombra had on her became. For now, Katya had no choice but to obey, to pose as the submissive little plaything and follow Sombra's ridiculous orders." The thought brought little comfort.

"I thought so," Sombra laughed. "Now wet your fingers like I told you to." Sighing, Katya reached down, cock still gripped in one hand. "Run them along the head of your cock. Get them all nice and wet. And when you're finished, show me your sticky fingers…" Clearly, Sombra thought this was all very hot. The second Katya's fingers trailed along the throbbing, sticky tip, the omega's breath hitched.

Katya shuddered, too. It was instinct. Knowing an omega was aroused by the sight of her cock was impossible to disregard, impossible to ignore when the throbbing between her legs intensified at the very thought. And knowing said omega was touching herself only made it worse. Pre-cum dripped onto her fingers, soaking them as she rubbed the head of her erection over and over until her hand was glistening and shining in the light of her office.

The alpha became lost in the sensation - her tip had always been sensitive, and the entire situation was so easy to lose herself in. Growls were rumbling in her chest as she pleasured herself, head held back slightly. She allowed herself to forget her surroundings for a minute before a voice pierced through the haze of arousal. "Enough. Let me see your fingers, Amiga."

It was concerning how hard it was to stop herself. Despite the protest bubbling in her belly and the raggedness of her breath, she forced herself to stop. Her face was flushed and sweaty as she raised her hand in the air. "Satisfied?" she questioned, panting.

"Spread your fingers for me." Curious, the alpha spread the digits. Semi-translucent strands of fluid clung between them, making her hand shine. Sombra whispered "Fuck. Amiga, would it make you hot if it was my wetness on your fingers?" Katya's eyes widened at the sudden image of her finger's sheathed deep inside the omega's entrance, sinking in and out, unbearably tight. The image of her cock in that tight, wet heat followed closely. "Seems like a yes. Sit on your desk and spread your legs."

Again, her body automatically followed the girl's orders. It felt almost natural. It was actually nice, having her legs spread like this. The cold, fresh air gently grazed the hot hard skin of her cock. Teasing, almost. The alpha began to move her hand, but was stopped.

"Not yet, Amiga…My god, look at you so big and hard…did I do that?" Sombra asked, seductive and coaxing. Katya said nothing. "Answer me, Amiga! Is an omega telling you how to touch yourself getting you off? The same omega that could do anything she wanted to you?" Katya ground her teeth together and gripped her cock tight in her hand. She didn't want to answer. Sombra's voice was heavy with arousal, honeyed and so tempting.

She had no choice.

"Yes," the alpha whispered.

"Yes what?" Sombra demanded. When Katya was silent, she could hear something. A gentle, distant wet noise. The omega was fingering herself. She threw her head back, nipples tight and hard beneath the top of her uniform, cock begging to be stroked. "Tell me and I'll let you start jerking off."

"Yes...I like it. It's getting me off," Katya confessed hurriedly, brow wet with sweat.

"Mmm, your alpha likes being told what to do, doesn't she?"

She wanted to come so badly it hurt. Katya could feel Sombra's gaze caressing her, invading her privacy, controlling her. She visibly trembled, hand shaking around her cock. "Sombra I'm beg-" The alpha trailed off as she realized what she had been about to do. The seductive omega caught on to what she had been about to say as well.

"You what?"

"I want to come," Katya whispered.

"What were you going to say, Amiga? Say it clearly for me."

The Russian woman wanted to scream. She wanted to move her hand. But who knew what would happen if she disobeyed? "I'm begging you…l-let me come."

"Where do you want to come?" Sombra's voice was a deadly whisper. "Your hand, Amiga? Or somewhere else…?"

Katya gasped. "Somewhere else. I want to come somewhere else."

"Where? Tell me."

Brokenly, the alpha opened her mouth to respond. But she couldn't. "I-I can't," she gasped, eyes wide.

"You can. You've been good so far, just tell me and I'll let you do whatever you want."

Around her cock, the alpha's fingers tightened. Her free hand slapped down onto her desk, wrapping around the edge and squeezing until her knuckles were white. "Sombra," she gasped, "Don't make me say it…"

She could almost hear Sombra's victorious grin. "Tell me, do you want to fill me with your cum? With your knot?"

Her self-control shattered. Her alpha, forcefully restrained until now, finally burst free. Suddenly, she didn't care about her country. She didn't care that this woman was her enemy. She didn't care about being blackmailed, about anything but the idea of being able to come inside this omega. "Yes," she grunted, voice animalistic, "I want to fill you with my knot!"

"You want to knot the omega blackmailing you, Amiga? Even after I cornered you, after I smuggled cameras into your office, after I forced you to touch yourself for me? And here I thought you had morals. Do you know what happens when you fill an omega with your cum, with your knot?" Katya didn't care. She was done listening; she began to jerk her cock furiously, back and forth, so fast her wrist hurt. Every tug sent a rush of pleasure through her belly until she felt like she was going to explode. The alpha snarled and panted, blue eyes dark with lust as she bucked into her hand. Imagining the hot wet flesh between Sombra's legs, remembering her peculiar omega smell. Dominant, but still an omega's scent. Her nails dug into the desk.

"Fuck, Amiga," Sombra gasped gently. "Look at you go…look at you rut…Are you picturing me? Spreading my legs for you?"

"Yes," Katya snarled, tense and trembling She was so close to coming. As she brought her hand up and down, she realized her knot was forming at the base of her cock. Even without an omega's touch- the only time this ever happened to Katya.

"Look at that knot…" It was obvious that Sombra, too, was struggling to control her own urges. Knowing they shared this passion, this arousal, made the moment almost intimate. Mindlessly, Katya thrust into the tight wet heat of her hand. She wished so desperately that an omega was wrapped around her cock. Wished that it was Sombra wrapped around her cock.

God, she was so damn beautiful. The shocking, bright magenta she adorned herself in. Her dark skin, and darker eyes. Her soft lips, and distinctive haircut …still long enough for the alpha to bury her fingers in and pull. In her mind's eye, Katya tugged Sombra's head backwards, revealing the soft dark skin of her throat.

Her mouth parted, teeth wet and shining. "Breed me," Sombra whispered, so soft it was difficult to hear. But Katya did, and it pushed her over the edge.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm rushed through her. It was messy and wet, coating her hand. Her knot, twitching and swollen and expecting an omega to fill up, kept pumping out cum - covering her fingers and splattering on the floor. She dug her fingers into her desk, wishing it was Sombra's dark strands in her hand. Katya knew that Sombra was coming too, even if she couldn't see it. Couldn't hear it either, other than soft wet noises and tiny, quiet panting.

Her alpha wanted Sombra so badly. Urges it hadn't felt since her husband had divorced her and their mate mark had faded awoke inside her. When her orgasm finally tapered off, she slumped. Her cum dripped down her fingers... so obscene. Even though it was already beginning to shrink, her knot still throbbed painfully, still urged her to find an omega to bury herself in. Katya felt as if she was going to collapse at any moment, Katya felt as if she was going to collapse at any moment, the only sound in the spacious room her own harsh breathing.

"Good girl," Sombra said after a long, tense silence. The praise felt good, oddly enough. Katya trembled with shame, knowing what she'd done, and had to admitted to herself just how badly she'd desired this omega since she'd first stepped foot into her office. "Sadly, I have to cut this short. I have places to be and things to do."

Despite herself, Katya spoke quickly. "Wait…" Silence greeted her. "Should I expect this to happen again?"

Sombra burst into a fit of laughter. "I'll be watching. If you really need to, uh, 'speak' with me. Then just whip your cock out, otherwise I'll call you when I need you."

Katya gritted her teeth. Before she could respond, the connection cut and silence filled her office once more. Even so, she knew Sombra was still watching her.


End file.
